Deception
by Antantaru
Summary: Rin, after being fored by her lord every night since her fifteenth birthday, decides to run away with the heir to the eastern lands, in hope of becoming his mate.What happens when the one she cooses to love decieves her? Only using her to produce his heir


**AN: Okay, this is another Sesshomaru and Rin fic. I don't know how it will turn out, so please bare with me!! **

**Warning: This chapter includes mentions of rape!! You have been warned!!**

**DECEPTION**

By: Antantaru

**Chapter One: ****Birthday Memories**

"Otanjoubiomedetougozaimasu, Rin-chan!" A servant called to the seventeen year old girl.

"Hai…Arigatou, Mi-san…" Rin said, bowing slightly as the lady approached her.

"Rin-chan, would you like to accompany us to the village today?" Mi asked, smiling gently.

"Iie…Maybe next time, Mi-san…"

"Daijoubu…Enjoy your day, before…" Mi trailed off, bowing her head slightly at the thought of what was to come.

"Rin will try…She has to go now, Mi-san…Enjoy your day in the village…" Rin said, bowing once more before walking to her beloved garden.

Rin kept her head down as she walked past the guards that blocked her garden gates. Once she was surrounded by her beautiful flowers, she lifted it and went to sit in front of a flat stone that was engraved with a crescent moon.

"Tsuki-chan…Rin has survived one more year…A year that you were denied…It is better this way…Rin can take the pain for both you and herself…Rin is sorry, Tsuki-chan…She is sorry that you were never given life…Rin will never let it happen again…The poison is already at work…Rin must go now, Tsuki-chan…It is almost time…Sleep well, and may the Kami's protect you…" Rin stood and walked to the guarded gate.

"Rin-chan…Are you leaving so soon?" A male voice behind her asked, and she turned, running into the shelter of his arms.

"Ryuu-kun…" She said, hugging the young dragon demon.

"I thought I'd find you here…" He whispered into her ear as he inhaled her strawberry scent.

Rin lifted her head from his chest, her eyes filled with pain, "Hai…Tsuki-chan…"

"Come, Rin-chan, we will talk…" Ryuu said, not noticing a certain demon watching them walk to Tsuki's grave.

As he sat, pulling her close, Ryuu wished he could make her happy. And as Sesshomaru watched, he wanted nothing more than to pull Rin from the other demon. To kill him that held her close. But, he could only watch. And listen.

"Tell me, Rin-chan, what do you wish for most of all?" Ryuu asked, looking up to the darkening sky.

"Yousha…Ai…Jiyuu…Shi…" Rin said quietly, looking to the ground.

"Forgiveness from whom?"

"Tsuki-chan…"

"Freedom from what?" He asked, though he knew the answer.

"Meijin…"

"What is the first word that comes to mind when you think of me?"

"Hogosha…"

"And what is the first word that comes to mind when you think of you?"

"Gangu…Iie…Dorei…"

"When I think of you, I think…Bi…" he cupped her cheek, turning her head up enough for him to see her face, "Bishou, Tenshi…"

"Ashikarazu…Rin cannot smile…Not anymore…Not since then…Her smile was taken from her, and it was never given back…"

"Where was it put, Rin-chan?"

"Makai…"

Rin had not smiled since her fifteenth birthday, not since Sesshomaru presented her with a most terrifying 'gift'…

-Two Years Before-

"Otanjoubiomedetougozaimasu, Rin-chan!" The servants exclaimed as she walked into the castle's banquet hall.

It was decorated lavishly, just for her. After receiving her gifts and eating, Rin decided to retire for the night. But, as she was passing Sesshomaru's study, he called her in. The ever-obedient girl walked in to the study, sliding the door closed behind her.

"Remove your kimono…" he ordered, arms crossed in his sleeves.

"Why must Rin-" she started, but he struck out, slapping her, his claws tearing deep incisions into her once flawless skin.

"You will be silent, human, and do as you are told…" he said, his voice like ice, as he began to remove his armor and kimono.

Rin, with tears and blood dripping from her chin, did as he ordered, untying her obi with trembling hands. Once it fell to the floor, clawed hands pushed her roughly to the wall, wrenching her head up. Knowing it would be useless to fight back, she closed her eyes and went to her special place.

In her special place, she didn't have to focus on him; not his hands that clawed her ample breasts; not his tongue on her cheek, licking away the salty tears and metallic blood; and not his words, murmured lustfully against her neck…

But, no matter how much she ignored him, when he thrust into her young body, her mind went white with pain. She did not call out, she could not call out. Pain consumed her every fiber…Every breath she drew, only drew more pain…Every tear that fell, only left a burning trail down her face and throat…

Once he had finished with her, he threw her to the ground like a useless object. After he was dressed again, Sesshomaru called for his guard, ordering him to bathe her and return her to her room. Once he was sure that the guard understood, he left, not knowing that his beautiful Rin would never smile again. Never sing again. Never laugh…

-Now-

"Every night, he sends for her…he uses her and when he finishes, he calls for Moki…Moki cleans Rin off, and bandages her injuries…Then he takes her to her room, and she is locked away…"

"Rin-chan…Why does he do this to you?"

"Because Rin is his to do with as he pleases…"

"Why do you not try to stop him? He hurts you, yet you continue to stay here…"

"Rin loves him…" she said, and Sesshomaru's eyes widened, "Because Rin has always loved him…So she will not fight back…"

"It's okay to cry, Rin-chan…You can cry for Tsuki-chan…" Ryuu said, seeing the intense pain in her eyes, the sadness.

"Iie…Rin cannot cry…Her heart is empty and her eyes are dry…She has not cried since Tsuki-chan cried…Not since he did _that_…" both Ryuu and the unseen observer knew what she meant…

-One Year Before-

Rin's sixteenth birthday came and she was large with child. Sesshomaru had taken her every night for a year now, and now, swollen with his seed, she was isolated, a prisoner in her own room.

"It's time for your gift, human…" he said that night when he had entered her room.

He had not called her by her name since he had called for her the previous year. She was already nine months along, the baby ready to come any day now, but he would not allow a hanyou to be born in his castle.

He roughly pushed her to the mat that was serving as her bed, and ripped away her kimono. Placing his hand on her stomach, he felt for where the child was. Once he could feel its little heartbeat, he smiled a cold, cruel smile and thrust his hand into her.

He pushed through her organs, destroying her body, as he searched for the child's head. Once it was in his grasp, he pulled it out, and Rin cried out in pain. Tears leaked from her eyes, as the child cried once, twice, and then fell silent.

Rin couldn't bring herself to look, she already knew. He had killed it. He inhaled the baby's scent and froze. Rin, a mortal, had given him this child. And he had killed it.

"Junsei akuma…" he whispered, dropping the child to the bed beside the dying girl.

Rin, a mortal, had given him this child. Rin, a mere mortal, had produced a full demon…He knew that Rin was dying, and he knew that he would be able to bring her back. But the child would be forever gone…

-Now-

"She was pure, Ryuu-kun…Meijin had said that she was a pure demon before he left Rin to die…You never got to see her…She was as pale as the moonlight and as soft as fur…She had an adorable little tail and pointed ears like Meijin, but her marks were different…She only had one stripe on each cheek, and she had a full moon on her forehead…And, on her back, she had stripes that looked like wings…Rin named her 'Tsukikage' , and after Meijin brought Rin back, she came out here and buried her…" she lowered her head, "So, you see, Rin cannot cry, because her tears are in Tsuki-chan's heart…And, Rin cannot cry, because Tsuki-chan cannot…"

"Then cry _for_ her, Rin-chan…Cry for her because she cannot, and cry for you, because she cannot…" Ryuu said, lifting her head and watching as tears filled her eyes.

Rin fell to his chest, burying her face against the material of his kimono as her tears began to fall, feeling as though they would never stop.

"Why? Why did Tsuki-chan have to die? Why couldn't it have been Rin instead? Does Meijin really hate Rin that much?" She continued sobbing until she fell asleep against his chest.

"Sleep well, Tenshi…" Ryuu whispered, kissing her forehead as he lifted her.

Sesshomaru chose then to appear. Ryuu, having detected him earlier, barely glanced up, keeping his eyes on Rin.

"You are breaking more than her body…More than her will…And more than her heart…You are destroying the angel's soul…" Ryuu said as he gently handed Rin to the older demon.

"You know not of what you speak…" Sesshomaru said, cradling Rin close.

"And you know not of what you do…" Ryuu countered, "You are destroying her, and it is only a matter of time before she does not return from the place you send her every night…"

"And where is it that I send her?"

"Makai…Every time you hurt her, every time you betray her love and her trust…" Ryuu looked at Rin once more, before turning to leave.

"I do not wish for her love…"

"And soon, she will not wish for it either…She will be nothing…"

"Kotonashi…She has always been nothing…"

"Iie…It is what you have made her…" and then Ryuu was gone.

Sesshomaru looked down as Rin, curled in his arms, and let out a small smile before taking her to her room…

**AN: Okay, so that's chapter one…Tell me how you liked it!!**

**Translations:**

**Otanjoubiomedetougozaimasu- Happy Birthday**

**Bi- Beauty**

**Ashikarazu- I'm sorry**

**Makai- Hell**

**Gangu- Toy**

**Dorei- Slave**

**Bishou- Smile**

**Tenshi- Angel**

**Hai- Yes**

**Iie- No**

**Arigatou- Thank You**

**Daijoubu- All Right**

**Yousha- Forgiveness**

**Jiyuu- Freedom**

**Ai- Love**

**Shi- Death**

**Hogosha- Protector**

**Meijin- Master**


End file.
